First case now a New case
by VerelLupin
Summary: Basil had thought his first case was over but what if Olivia needs him again. Can he help?
1. Information

**Disclaimer; Mouse Detective is property of Disney. I own nothing. **

**Don't sue, all I have is my Harry Potter Stuff. Teehee**

* * *

It had been yeas since, Basil of Baker Street had thought of Olivia Flaversham.

His very first and most successful case. As he walked home and looked about, he noticed children playing around his home. _**'When had so many families cropped up?' he thought to himself.**_

Maybe he was getting old, but he suddenly wished for a family of his own. Someone to come home to after a hellish case. He sighed and continued his lonely walk.

He stopped short when he saw the young lady standing by his door.

"Can I be of service, Miss?" he asked. She was no older than 20, now that he got a good look at her.

"Do you not recognize me, Basil?" she replied looking up at him through her lashes.

Basil thought about all the girls, well women he knew and she didn't register at all.

"I'm afraid I don't , please excuse my ignorance. How can I be of assistance?" he asked shaking her delicate hand as he opened his door and invited her in.

"Why, Uncle Basil. It's me, Olivia Flaversham" she said and threw herself into his arms. Almost causing him to fall over, she smiled delightedly as recognition dawned on him.

"By Jove, it is you. You've grown since last we met." he replied hastily removing her arms from around his neck.

**"Uncle Basil?"**He had never thought of Olivia as anything but a child, but that was difficult seeing her as this beautiful young lady. **'It just doesn't seem appropriate to have her hanging about me like this.'**

"Shall, I ring for tea? Are you staying long?" he asked politely motioning to a chair for her.

Before he could actually ring for tea, the housekeeper walked into the room bringing her delightful cheese crumpets and hot tea. She looking disapprovingly at the lack of distance between Basil and Olivia.

"Do you not recognize as well, Mrs. Judson. It is Olivia Flaversham, surely I have not changed so much as that." Olivia mumbled noticing the hard look of the housekeeper on Basil and herself.

"Ohh, dear Olivia. Goodness child how you have grown." Mrs. Judson said her gaze warming and she rushed to hug Olivia. "I thought never to see you again, child." she replied almost tearfully.

"Come come, let's not make Olivia explain herself. Tell me why you are here?" Basil asked sitting himself comfortably on his favorite chair.

"It is a difficult matter, Uncle Basil." she began. "My husband has been missing for several weeks now." she said staring at him sadly.

"Hu..hu..Husband?" Basil spat nearly choking on his cheese crumpet.


	2. Revelation

**Mouse Detective Belongs to Disney**

**Nothing Belongs to Me!!**

**Thank You to all who reviewed. Hope you keep enjoying this fic.**

* * *

"Uncle Basil? Are you alright?" Olivia asked handing him a napkin to mop himself.

"Yes, quite alright, just a small accident." He cleared his throat and looked at Mrs. Hudson, who was staring at him questioningly as she departed to the kitchen.

"Congratulations, I say must be in order. Have you been married long?" he asked nonchalantly. Reseating himself back into his favorite chair.

"Where are my manners, I was so happy to see you, I didn't even tell you properly." She said smiling charmingly at him.

Basil felt an uncommon cheerfulness fill him at the idea of her being glad to see him, he shook the feeling and listened. She sat in another chair opposite him, the crumpets between them.

"I was engaged a year ago, I met Jean-Louis while working with my father in France. He is an engineer and is quite a good catch but with father's schedule, well it's been difficult to set a date."

"We finally married in Provence two months ago but on the second day of our honeymoon he disappeared. I've been trying to find him ever since." she sniffled delicately.

"There, there. I'm sure he's quite alright." Basil said.

"Tell me about they day he disappeared, was anything missing or misplaced? Strange people or letters of any sort?" he asked jumping up and pacing like his old self on that long ago case.

Olivia looked up, her eyes shinny with tears.

"Nothing at all Uncle Basil, although..."she paused clearly focusing on some distant memory. "he was rather nervous the entire trip, very jumpy."

She got up and began to pace along with him. "Do you think someone was after him?" she asked turning mid step and slamming into Basil.

"Omph." he replied.

Basil wasn't sure what had cause him to lose his breath. How she was suddenly in his arms again or her eyes, for a split second he stared straight into those dark velvety brown eyes.** _'My god, she is lovely. Focus Basil, focus.'_**

"Uncle Basil? Uncle Basil?" she asked shaking him out of the trance and making him cringe at the once endearing name.

"Could you not, call me Uncle anymore. It feels odd after so many years."

Especially with the very un-uncle like observations he found himself doing. She was only a head shorter than him but her once short pixie cut was now a long and wavy brown waterfall. She was trim and willowy and still exuded a childlike innocence.

**_'I've got to stop thinking like that'_,** he berated himself. Olivia had looked a tad hurt when he mentioned not to call him that.

In truth Olivia had never seen him as an uncle but as a rather kind family friend. Especially when he found her father and rescued her from Rattigan.

Looking at him she was surprised to notice, that he had grown tired in her absence. He still looked dashing but there was a hint of loneliness creeping around his eyes.

He was still slim and wore his trademark coat and hat. She felt a bit bad, since she was worried more about how her "Uncle" looked as opposed to looking for her husband.

"I suppose, it is awkward after some many years." she replied quietly.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the endearment, my dear. Unfortunately I do have an assortment of villains in my acquaintances and would not wish you to be harmed due to the belief of you being family." he replied raking his hand through his hair.

_**'Yes, that's the reason, not that you've turned into a beautiful young lady.'** _Basil suddenly wondered if taking her case would be a problem for him later.

"Of course, I can't believe I didn't think of that. How terribly impolite of me." she replied sitting her self down demurely on Basil's chair.

"Olivia, what was your intended...um husband involved in at the time of his disappearance?" Basil asked lighting his pipe.

"I do believe they were working on military equipment at behest of the queen. Although father had showed concerns over the accuracy of some of the contracts." she replied.

Olivia bit down on her crumpet chewing quietly. She finished the piece and turned to Basil. "Actually, that's what I was remembering. Jean had a terrible row with father over some of the blueprints. Claimed the specifications were incorrect and out of proportion." she said thoughtfully.

"Do you think it's possible your father had found something illegal in the plans?" Basil asked excitement evident in his voice.

"I don't believe so, otherwise my father would be missing as well." Olivia said looking over at Basil. "You don't think Jean could be involved do you?" she asked looking horrified.

Basil hated to see her worry. If something was going that involved her husband it was better she found out now. "One never knows, without the all important evidence to examine, it's difficult to figure who is the guilty party." he said smoking thoughtfully.

"Ohh, how will we find out this evidence you need. Uncle…I mean Basil?" she said blushing a little at using his christian name.

"My dear it's elementary, first thing in the morning we shall head to Paris." he announced dramatically.

The City of Love, what could go wrong...


	3. Motivation

**Im so sorry the update was so long in coming. Here it is. **

**I hope to continue to update faster.**

**Darn muse better cooperate. Enjoy!**

* * *

They agreed to meet back at his home at 11:00 in the morning to catch the nearest ferry to Nice and then travel by train to meet Olivia's father in Provence.

She was met at the door by Mrs. Judson. "Come in and out of that rain, child you'll catch your death."

"Thank you, Mrs. Judson. Is Mr. Baker here? I'm afraid I am early." Olivia explained wiping down her weather beaten hat.

"He went to contact his old partner, Dr. Dawson. Here sit by the fire and dry yourself off. He'll be here soon I'd wager." the housekeeper shooed Olivia into the chair and plied her with fresh hot tea and cheese Danish. "These will take the edge off and if you need anything else don't hesitate to call." the woman whisked back into the kitchen leaving Olivia to her thoughts.

The last time she'd been here she'd been no older than nine and Basil had been most unwelcoming. She wondered what he made of her sudden appearance back in his life. Chewing thoughtfully she spied the corner of a photograph propped behind that villain, Ratigan.

"Oh Basil you dear." it was the same photograph that Ratigan himself had prepared them for. She remembered the terror of being in that bottle unable to help Basil or Dr. Dawson. She also remembered the exhilaration of flying through the air and being sure that she would be caught by Basil's competent hands.

**'Be careful of old ties, Olivia. No good can come of it.' **She put the photograph back and examined his home. Yesterday afternoon it had all been a rush and she had not had time to study her surroundings. The general lay of things had not changed.

His potion and beakers were still on their tables and his violin hung from its place by the table. His chair was still by the fireplace but it was much more worn that she recollected. Olivia realized that the home was without a woman's touch and she felt a pang that her beloved Basil had been alone all this time.

She continued surveying the area and her eyes landed on his smoking jacket. It had been a beautiful vibrant chocolate brown with threading of reds and gold but now it was faded and the elbows were frayed.

"Mrs. Judson? Mrs. Judson?"

The housekeeper poked her head out of the kitchen apron in hand. "Did you need something dear?"

"Do you perhaps have a sowing kit or maybe some extra fabric I may use for darning?" Olivia asked.

"Of course, let me fetch it straight away." the woman hustled back into the kitchen appearing not a moment later with a sowing box. "It was Mr. Basil's mothers. She used to visit him all the time complaining about what he did to his poor clothes." she explained.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes, about four years before he met you and Dr. Dawson. Bless her soul. She would have liked you." Mrs. Judson continued wiping a tear from her eye.

Olivia ignored the comment, she didn't really want to know what Mrs. Judson meant by it. "Thank you, I'll be careful with it." she took the box and seated herself in Basil's chair. Pulling his jacket onto her lap she settled on a beautiful golden thread and began darning the elbows of the jacket.

She was deeply engrossed in her task and did not hear the door open.

Basil had been all over London's east end trying to locate the good doctor. Since they had a break between cases the doctor had decided on being on hand to help some of the destitute members of London's more poorer neighborhoods. He had found him and Dawson assured him that he would at the ferry in no less than an hour.

In his haste he had forgotten his hat and therefore been soaked to the bone for his trouble. He was about to call for Mrs. Judson but was stopped short by the vision before him. It was surreal to be sure. Especially since it had been something he had contemplated just days ago.

To come home to a lovely wife who waited for him. Someone who took pride in caring for him so that he may in turn do what was necessary to care for her. For here sat Olivia completely taken in sowing his jacket. Sitting in his chair for all the world as if that was were she was meant to be. **'Where had the little girl he had rescued gone?' **

He half expected a small child, a boy maybe caring a pipe full of bubbles or maybe a little girl with her mother's looks running up to him, begging "Daddy" to see the new dolly grandpa had made her. He shook his head and the room came back into focus.

"Have you been waiting long, my dear?" he asked surprised that the words were pinched and tight. **'Perhaps he was coming down with a cold.' **His befuddled mind wishing to save him offered a sneeze as proof.

"Basil, I mean Mr. Baker. You must be absolutely freezing. Here take that coat off." Olivia took the offered wet great coat and hung it by the fire to dry. Having finished mending his smoking jacket she made him slip into it before tugging him towards the fire.

"Would you like some tea?" she said pouring him a cup before he could answer. "Did you find Dr. Dawson, I do hope to see him soon. I hope your day wasn't too difficult."

Basil burst out laughing and he was treated to Olivia turning a lovely shade of red. "I apologize but it is as if my beloved mother was here again though much younger and prettier." he supplied.

She blushed deeper and sat opposite of him, her hands in her lap. "I suppose it's years of habit. It's always been just father and I. I guess I grown accustomed to it."

**'Yes, you have grown.' **he thought. "Thank you just the same." he leaned over covering one of her hands with his own. Their faces were just a breath away, a single movement and they would collide.

"Humph, am I interrupting?" the voice was gruff and very disapproving. Basil jumped to his feet scalding himself but he figured he deserved it for almost taking advantage of the innocent in front of him.

"Dawson, old man jolly good to see you. I had the worst of luck trying to locate you." Basil smiled shaking the man's hand in a very relieved sort of way."

"I daresay your luck looks to be changing. Basil."

Olivia flinched and Dr. Dawson softened. "It's wonderful to see you." he said enveloping the young woman in a fatherly hug. He did not miss the dark look Basil shot his way.

**'Yes, this is going to prove to be our most difficult case yet.' **It was amazing how all great minds thought alike.


	4. Complication

**I know its been like forever. I just began art classes and they are killer. **

**Anyway my updates will not be as long in coming. Thanks for keeping this one going.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Despite appearances Basil was actually rather glad to see his old partner.

"How goes the practice in the seedier parts of London?" The question was Basil's subtle way of getting Dawson to let go of Olivia.

"As well as can be expected." Dawson not blind to Basil's apparent jealousy released Olivia and took the opportunity to get a good look at the young woman beside him, "my how you've grown. It is most difficult to imagine the child you once were."

"Yes, I've heard that quite a bit these last few days. I feel as I've sprouted like a weed. So how are you Dear Dawson? Seeing after yourself I hope?"

"Aww child, I try. I heard congratulations are in order though with this particular situation maybe that is not appropriate at the moment. I was terribly sad to hear of your missing husband." Dawson patted her hand genially, "I dare say with Basil and myself, we'll find your young man in no time."

Basil didn't know why but that was not a cheerful thought for him.

"Well, now that you are here. I suggest we get our bags and head immediately to the station. It would be unwise to linger and let our villain's trail get any colder than it already has."

"Mrs. Judson," Basil called loudly.

The plump housekeeper appeared at the doorway of the kitchen. "Yes, Mr. Basil?"

"Please have a bracing lunch prepared for our journey. We are to leave…" Basil consulted his pocket watch, "an hour from now."

The housekeeper nodded and disappeared once more.

"Olivia, dear would you be so kind as to help Mrs. Judson?"

Dawson opened his mouth to ask but the slight shake of Basil's head forestalled any words. Olivia looked suspiciously between the two men but decided any questions would be sidestepped by Dawson and ignored by Basil.

"Of course."

Once she was gone from the parlor Dawson hurried over to Basil's side. "What the reason behind this cloak and dagger stuff Basil and don't skimp on details, as I still have half a mind to question that exchange between you and Olivia earlier."

Basil cleared his throat hastily deciding to tackle the first part of Dawson's inquiry. "I found this on my doorstep." Basil pulled a damp envelope from his vest and handed it to Dawson.

The other man's face paled as he read the missive. "Good lord, has Olivia seen this?"

Basil shook his head. "It must have arrived a bit after she did. I am not concerned by what it says but more by the disturbing reality that whoever left it knew she was here. I fear she was being followed."

"Are you thinking it's a trap of some kind?"

"If it is I have no choice. I wouldn't dare leave her just to save my own hide. No self respecting gentleman would leave a lady in distress and I maybe many things Dawson but a coward I am not."

Dawson stared once more at the threatening message and then at the obviously agitated detective. "Basil, I know this is deuce forward of me and I would never presume to meddle in your personal matters but…"

Basil groaned. He knew first hand how stubborn Dawson could be. He should have known that his old pal would not let that little scene he had witnessed between himself and Olivia go by the wayside. Especially since Dawson saw himself as her surrogate father.

"I must know what exactly is the nature of your feelings concerning Ms. Flaversham?"

Basil considered lying and putting at ease Dawson's obvious fears. However he couldn't do it. He had known the other man for far too many years to feel comfortable in hiding things from him.

The detective lit his pipe and puffed before answering, "that my dear Dawson is a mystery that I may not want to solve. At this moment I have no other option but to help her but I do find that my thoughts do stray in a direction I am most surprised at. Hers."

Dawson patted Basil on the back. "I am glad you are aware of what a thin line you thread. I will do what I can to assist you in this matter as for the latter I just don't know Basil. If her husband proves to be a villain you will have to make a very difficult choice."

"Without a doubt." Basil responded as Olivia emerged from the kitchen with a basket in hand.

"Gentleman, our lunch is ready. Perhaps it would be prudent to leave."

Dawson shrugged back into his jacket and took the basket from her. Basil removed his smoking jacket and slipped on his trademark greatcoat and hat. Olivia began to put on her own coat when Basil materialized behind her, "allow me Olivia."

She blushed prettily as she slipped her arms into the sleeves of her coat as Basil held it open for her. Dawson wore a clearly troubled look but since time was of the essence he kept his reprimand to himself.

The trio hurried to the train station and barely had any time to purchase their tickets and run onto the train platform. Between the commotion of getting past the arriving passengers Dawson was separated from him and Olivia. It was only as they were pulling out of the train depot did either Olivia or Basil notice.

"Basil, oh dear." Olivia motioned to Basil who leaned out the window to catch the tiny glimpse that was Dawson waving frantically.

Basil left her at the window intent on making his way back to the entrance of their car but he was pushed forward by the porter, "I'm sorry sir but you and the missus must get to back to your compartment. We are getting ready to depart and you must find your seat before we leave the depot."

Seeing no other option he headed back to the window where Olivia was still standing. "It seems Dawson must make his way to Nice in some other fashion. The train in about to depart and the porter is very persistent that we find our seats." Basil didn't bother to mention that the man had mistaken them for a married couple.

"Poor Mr. Dawson. How absolutely terrible to have to travel alone. It will sound very selfish but I am glad that at least you and I are were not separated," Olivia stated looping her arm through Basil's as he escorted them to their compartment.

"Life if full of strange little incidents isn't it." Basil smiled ruefully. It would take three day to reach their rendezvous point and then another two days on the ferry to Nice. Basil could only hope that Dawson caught up with them in the next few stations.

Being with Olivia alone was already playing havoc with his nerves and they were but a few minutes into the trip. He would be completely at her mercy if they stayed alone for the duration of their voyage.

Basil had no idea that Olivia was thinking the exact same thing.


	5. Temptation

**Whoo, hoo!**

**Thanks so much to all who have reviewed. Im so happy this has found such a cool audience.**

**For you from me...Enjoy**

* * *

"Sir, I'm really going to have to ask that you and the missus get to your compartment."

Basil wondered if he could get away with murder aboard a very full train. Noticing the looks being thrown at him and Olivia, he sincerely doubted it.

"I apologize. My husband gets sick when we travel." Olivia replied taking Basil's arm. "It does make for slower trips. If you could just direct us I'm sure we could get out of your way that much faster." Olivia smiled at the man genially.

"Come dear, lets not bother the man." Basil muttered through gritted teeth. He moved Olivia swiftly in front of him pausing only to shoot the besotted porter a well deserved dirty look.

"My, Basil. This jealous streak does become you." Olivia observed as he steered her to their compartment. Basil remained stoically silent. They had gotten a larger one to accommodate the three of them. Seeing it with fresh eyes, Basil thought it was maybe a bit smaller than he was comfortable with since Olivia had not relinquished her hold on him either.

He went to remove his great coat but that proved to be an interesting predicament since she was still attached to him. "hmmm" he cleared his throat quietly and she pulled her hand away. "Yes, well. I suggest we get comfortable whilst we wait for Dawson. I'll be in the club car if you need me."

"Basil?"

He paused at the door, he wasn't going to make it difficult for her. It wasn't her fault that he'd begun to see her in a new light. Perhaps it was time that he settle down, he was almost sure it had nothing to do with the charming temptress that had showed up at his door. **'Had it only been a day?'** he thought unsettled that she could turn his world upside down in such a brief amount of time.

His ruminations would have gone on but her tone twisted his heart along with the rest of him and back towards her. "Olivia?" He moved fully back into the stateroom. She was sitting on the small loveseat. Her gaze focused on the floor.

"I don't want to be alone. Jean disappeared…"

Cursing his stupidity, Basil closed the door and sat beside her. "I'm so sorry my dear. I should have been more sensitive."

She gave him a watery smile blinking away some of her tears. "There, there." Basil unfurled his handkerchief and dabbed her face delicately. "Let us not let sadness ruin the trip. It is my first train ride with a beautiful young lady."

She sniffed and watched him rise and head to the door, "Basil. You are incorrigible."

He doffed his much abused hat and bowed. "Never have truer words been spoken. I will inquire about our lost comrade and be back in time for tea."

With a jaunty wave he left. Olivia leaned back against the seat, her fingers tracing the monogrammed letters on the pristine handkerchief. "Oh, Jean. I have made such a terrible mistake."

Meanwhile Dawson was busy trying to get to the next station. He spotted a hackney and he carefully set himself up glad for a reprieve. He opened his bag dragging a linen handkerchief to mop up the sweat that had accumulated from his brief journey.

He admitted to himself that his days of running about were rapidly coming to an end and he almost envied Basil. However the image of the sweet faced Olivia instantly appeared before him. He chuckled hastily perhaps it was better that he was not in Basil's shoes.

Over the years of working with him, Dawson had realized that Basil was not only a brilliant detective but an honorable mouse as well. A commodity that was becoming harder and harder to find in the poor streets of London.

But even he would have had to be daft not to see how lonely his friend was. Dawson himself had lost his beautiful Margaret only a year after meeting Olivia Flaversham. Having a housekeeper was well and good but a young man such a Basil needed a wife and brood to balance the misery the criminal element seemed to heap upon them.

His mind also considered the young Olivia. Though Dawson had not been blessed with children, he saw her with a father's eyes. He had no inkling of this Jean fellow but his gut was telling him that her husband's disappearance was no accident. And one thing Dawson trusted implicitly was his gut. It had rescued his hide many a time and he wasn't about to ignore it now. The hackney was quickly approaching his destination but mercifully it began to slow down so Dawson would not have to make a leap for it.

He got to the station just as the train was leaving, "Blast."

Dawson rapidly ran back to the still waiting hackney and prepared himself for an ever lengthening journey. With any luck he would catch up to them in the next one. It wasn't that he didn't trust Basil or Olivia for that matter but they were attached by the circumstances of their first meeting.

Dawson had seen how they had been with each other back at Basil's home. He would have to be blind not to see the danger of such an attraction. Years of solving cases had made Basil plenty of enemies. Rattigan's body, for example had never been found. That had kept Basil up for a good two years.

To this day, Dawson felt a chill at the thought of the Rat mastermind. Olivia had been a target before because of her father and now her husband was missing. If he was proven to be a guilty party, Olivia would be terriblly hurt and would no doubt run to Basil for comfort.

Such a disastrous beginning would only help their enemies know his partner's Achilles' heel. Olivia would never forgive herself if Basil was hurt because of her. Basil for his part was actively trying to curb his attraction to the young woman but them being alone for a day or more would definitely erode even the staunchest resolve.

Dawson shook himself from his ill thinking. He would be of no help to either of them by obsessing over worst case scenarios. He figured he had a few hours until his vehicle came even close to the next destination. He would try to sleep and refresh his outlook at how to best help the two most important people in his world.

Back on the train Basil moved to the side to allow a couple to pass him. Remembering that he was to be playing a married man, Basil took a small case he had managed to smuggle out of the room.

Inside it was a few small trinkets that he used to employ a variety of disguises. He located the small bag inside it and popped out two rings. Identical gold rings were soon resting on his palm, the smaller one laying within the larger one.

"What a strange arrangement." he mumbled to no one in particular. He slipped the large one onto his own unmarred finger. He would have to find an appropriate time to slip its companion onto Olivia's finger. The ring was warm against his skin and he marveled at how comfortable it sat as if it had been there for ages.

He returned the case to his pocket and made his way to the rear of the train and out its exit. Once there he hunched in the corner and took out the note he had found on his doorstep. He had read its message repeatedly until he was sure he could recite it word for word.

That did not stop him from opening it and feeling the menace of its words creep down his spine.

**A Beautiful Lady was Spotted.**

**A Missive was written and Dotted.**

**Little One, danger awaits at the side of the Great Detective.**

**Enemies will Come and Take What Matters most to Him.**

**Beautiful Lady the Chase has Begun.**

**You are the Prize.**

The intention was very clear, Olivia was the objective and therefore in extreme peril. That did not bother him in the slightest, Basil was confident he could protect her. What scared him was that someone beside Dawson had deduced his tender for her.

Someone who was most likely observing him and following her. He vowed to not let any harm come to her, knowing she would be distressed if she knew of the letter Basil did the only thing that was rational.

He took out his pipe and tiny box of matches. Without hesitation he struck the match. The brief light illuminated his features and anybody that cared to look would have been frightened by the ferocity of them. He touched the burning flame to the frail parchment and held it until it caught.

The fire spread and incinerated the sinister words. The ashes fluttered in the wind until nothing remained but him and his pipe. He struck another match attempting to light his favorite accessory. "Damm wind."

"There is a bit of bite in the air, isn't there." Olivia said emerging from the shadow of the car. The door shut behind her plunging them back into darkness. Basil grunted noncommittally and struck a third match. The flame fluttered and Olivia cupped her hand around his pipe.

He smiled gratefully and took a deep puff. Its fragrant aroma was released a few moment later swinging back to the young pair on the breeze. "Thank You."

"Perhaps you should return, it is awfully cold and you've no doubt been out here for a while." Olivia suggested rubbing her own arms.

"Go inside, I shall return shortly." Basil shrugged out of his jacket and draped it around her small shoulders, "here, take my coat. Dawson would have my hide if I was to permit you to get sick."

"Whatever you are thinking, can be done inside." Olivia nudged quietly. "I would like you to see me as an additional help not a hindrance. I would feel better if you were to include me. Perhaps by putting our heads together we can resolve this that much faster."

"You are in a hurry to return to your husband." Basil observed harshly, he tried not to focus on how pretty she looked in the moon's glow. "I will do my very best to return him to you unharmed."

"Basil, look at me please." Olivia stepped in front of him. "I do wish to return to my life but I am concerned for your well being. You have not eaten and from what Mrs. Judson tells me you have been sleeping very little."

"Mrs. Judson needs to mind her bloody business." Basil snarked annoyed that the housekeeper had carried tales to her of all people.

Olivia tinkling laugh washed over him and he felt like a scolded child. "Be that as it may I do not want you to help me only to tax yourself further. I care about you. You are my dearest friend."

Basil felt like someone had just punched the air out of him. **'Friend. Isn't that bloody marvelous.'**

Olivia saw the grimace at her choice of words but it couldn't be helped. She was married for better or worse. Until they determined whether or not Jean was an innocent she had to cut off whatever she was beginning to feel for the detective.

"For me, Basil. Take care for me."

He groaned, of course she would choose to twist his heart only to untwist the poor organ and give it hope. She was looking at him the way she had as a child. Like he would protect and care for her no matter what, he reasoned that not much had changed in their relationship.

"For old times." He replied but remembering the item in his pocket he halted her. "If you want to be included in this investigation then you must adhere to the rules. They are there to keep you safe, understood?"

Olivia nodded but could not contain her gasp as Basil pulled out a small ring. "We are to disguise ourselves as a young married couple otherwise we will invite unwanted attention. Hopefully once Dawson catches up this ruse will not be needed." Basil explained.

He took her hand ready to slide the matching ring onto her finger when he saw her real ring glinting at him. Was it just his imagination or was it brighter than it should have been in this light. Olivia looked down at her hand, sadness flashed past her face briefly before she pulled it off.

"Olivia, that is not necessary…we could say that you are…" She placed a finger on his lips to quiet him. He was so stunned by the action that he just stood there doing a perfect impersonation of a codfish.

"I understand and I accept." She responded removing her hand from his mouth. Her answer shocked him into action and he clumsily slipped the golden band onto her finger. She admired the ring in the light and smiled at him. "I never dreamed I would marry you, Basil." she teased giving him a peck on the cheek before gathering his coat tighter around her and vanishing back to where she came.

Basil touched the spot she had kissed. It was warm and that warmth was quickly spreading through out the rest of him, "Neither did I, Olivia. Neither did I." The dazed detective followed his new bride not seeing the red tip of a cigar burning in the window of the next car.

"Enjoy your time together, Mr. Basil of Baker Street because your precious Olivia will soon be taken from you and not even you will be able to get her back."


End file.
